The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization
The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization (La Polarización Cooper-Hofstadter, traducido al español) es el noveno episodio de la Primera Temporada y se estreno el día lunes 17 de marzo del año 2008. Sheldon y Leonard son invitados a dar una conferencia de física pero Sheldon se rehúsa a compartir el crédito con Leonard. Penny hace todo lo posible para arreglar esto, pero sólo empeora las cosas. Sinopsis Leonard, Howard, Sheldon y Raj envían una señal desde su computadora a través de su proveedor de internet a San Francisco que saltarían a un satélite en órbita geosincronica a Lisboa, Portugal, donde los datos se sumergirán a través de cables transatlánticos que terminarían en Halifax, Nueva Escocia, y se transfirieran en todo el continente a través de los enlaces de microondas de nuevo a su proveedor de acceso a internet. Todo el circuito anteriormente descrito es para que un receptor de cualquier otra parte del planeta pueda conectarse a los electrodomésticos del departamento y cuando lo logran los chicos se demuestran realmente felices. thumb|left|Los chicos al ritmo de "Also Sprach Zarathustra"|200px En ese instante, Penny entra al departamento para pedirles a los muchachos que no hicieran tanto ruido a lo que Leonard se disculpa y le explica lo que están haciendo. Penny entiende la explicación pero no entiende porque lo hacen ya que parece ser inútil a lo que ellos simplemente responden: “Porque nosotros podemos”. Al terminar, los chicos comienzan a limpiar y a ordenar todo y por accidente Leonard encuentra una carta que estaba destinada a él y a Sheldon en la basura. La carta era del Instituto de física experimental y decía que querían que ellos dos presentaran uno de sus documentos sobre las propiedades de los supersolidos en la conferencia de los condensados de Bose-Einstein. Sheldon confiesa que él fue el que tiro a la basura esa carta porque no tenía interés de estar en un salón rosa del Pasadena Marriot, delante de un grupo de extraños jurados que no reconocerían a un genio, aunque estuviera delante de ellos. Howard comenta que esas conferencias son legendarias y además tienen grandes fiestas pero a Leonard no le interesa a eso y toma esta conferencia como un honor y trata de convencer a Sheldon de ir, pero este es firme en su decisión y le repite que no ira. Entonces Leonard decide ir solo pero Sheldon lo detiene y le recuerda que no puede hacer eso porque él es el autor principal. Leonard exclama que él también hizo gran parte del trabajo y también merece reconocimiento por lo que ira de todas formas. thumb|[[Penny ayuda a Leonard a escoger la ropa que ocupara en la conferencia|250px]] Después, Penny ayuda a Leonard a escoger la ropa que ocupara en la conferencia y trata de enterarse en la relación que están teniendo actualmente Leonard y Sheldon. Al parecer estos han tenido bastantes confrontaciones y Sheldon llegaba hasta el extremo de llegar a mirar fijamente el cerebro de Leonard para que explotara como en el clásico de ciencia ficción “scanners”. Penny le pasa a Leonard muchos trajes del armario pero no para que se los probara sino para que los botara ya que eran tan anticuados que no servían ni para regalar, pero al final decide que vaya a la conferencia con un traje de corderoy ya que no era tan horrible comparado con todo lo que tenia de ropa. thumb|left|[[Penny trata de hablar con Sheldon mientras suben las escalereas]] En la tarde de ese mismo día, mientras Penny recogía su correo, se topa con Sheldon y le comenta sobre el conflicto que tiene con Leonard. Penny trato de convecer a Sheldon de reconciliarse con Leonard y le miente diciendo que Leonard se sentía mal por ello y que había reconocido que sin la pequeña idea de Sheldon, no hubiese ocurrido el experimento. Pero Sheldon lo tomo a mal cuando escucho la palabra “pequeña idea”. Penny le explica que no uso exactamente esas palabras, Sheldon entonces le exige que le diga que palabras exactamente ocupo a lo que Penny responde nerviosa: “Que solo tuviste suerte”. En esto aparece Leonard que había pensado que ya era hora de arreglar las cosas, pero Sheldon al escuchar a Penny le responde a Leonard que nunca más le vuelva a hablar y se va al departamento. Penny al darse cuenta del error que cometió, se fue a su departamento fingiendo estar confundida con la conducta de Sheldon. En el día de la conferencia, Leonard aprovecha de preguntarle una última vez a Sheldon si quería ir con él a la presentación porque ambos hicieron el trabajo y debían tener ambos el crédito. Pero Sheldon le repite que no irá porque lo encuentra indignante y fastidiante. Leonard sin más remedio se despide de Sheldon y se va junto a Penny a la conferencia. En Pasadena Marriot, Penny, Raj y Howard acompañan a Leonard antes de la presentación. Howard dice que dentro de la sala hay al menos veinte personas (bastantes personas para una conferencia de física), lo que provoca que Leonard se ponga nervioso. Pero después de pensar como empezar el discurso se sintió mas confiado y se dirigió a la sala para comenzar la conferencia. thumb|250px|[[Sheldon interrumpe la conferencia de Leonard]] Leonard explica la documentación de los supersolidos y logra terminar satisfactoriamente provocando aplausos en el público pero una persona levanta la mano y rebela su decepción por la presentación. Esta persona resulta ser Sheldon quien se nombra a sí mismo como el principal autor del artículo y comienza a criticar la exposición de su amigo. Leonard lo detiene y le recuerda que ya no quiso venir con él, por lo que ya no merece opinar. Sheldon dice que no quiso venir porque no necesita la aprobación de mentes inferiores, ahora solo vino porque sabía que lo arruinaría con la presentación y que aceptara que tiene un ego con necesidad constante de validación. Leonard está harto de la condescendencia de Sheldon y para terminar esto admite a todos los de la sala que como nunca puede agradar a sus padres, debe obtener su auto-estima de extraños, como todas las personas que estaban en la sala. Leonard al terminar les dice a todos que también debían entender que ¡Sheldon es peor¡ A Sheldon se le agoto la paciencia e intenta nuevamente explotarle la cabeza con la mente y Leonard le trata de hacer entender que no puede volarle los sesos, y comienzan a pelear. Penny que observaba la situación, pregunta que si es así como funciona normalmente las cosas de la física a lo que Howard le responde que sucedía mas a menudo de lo que uno piensa mientras los grababa con su teléfono celular. thumb|left|Dos nerds de [[China ven el video de la pelea de Leonard y Sheldon|200px]] Howard sube el video que grabo a YouTube y en un lugar de China, dos nerds del país observaban el video y exclamaban que los que parecían en ese video eran unos perdedores americanos. De pronto se empezaron a encender y apagar las luces de esa habitación y ven quien era el responsable de esto por su computador porque también estaban ocupando el mecanismo que usaban los chicos al inicio del episodio. El responsable resulta ser Wolowit y al saberlo, estos dos se miran y exclaman: “Genial”. Trivia General * En este episodio se revela que Leonard obtuvo su doctorado a los 24 años, mientras que Sheldon los consiguió a sus 16 años. * El vídeo que subio Wolowitz a YouTube donde peleaban Leonard y Sheldon en este episodio, fue de hecho, publicado el 11 de marzo de 2008 por el usuario 'Wolowizard', y está disponible para ver. Gazapos y Errores de continuidad * Penny ve que Leonard solo tiene una corbata, mientras examina a través de su armario. Leonard le responde que tecnicamente solo tiene una, pero es reversible asi que se pueden ocupar como dos, pero en el episodio "The Hamburger Postulate", una corbata diferente cuelga en la perilla de la puerta de Leonard con un modelo completamente diferente. * El dialogo del vídeo que subio Howard a YouTube es diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió. ** En el episodio Sheldon dice: ***"Heads up, you people in the front row, this is a splash zone" ***("Levanten la cabeza, la gente en la primera fila, esta es una zona de chapoteo"). ** Pero en el video, Sheldon dice: ***"You people in the front row, heads up, this is a splash zone" ***("La gente en la primera fila, levanten la cabeza, esta es una zona de chapoteo"). Título El título se refiere a la discrepancia entre Leonard y Sheldon. Referencias culturales *'Scanners' ** En este episodio hubo una frecuente referencia a el clásico de ciencia ficción “scanners”. En los que los personajes de Sheldon mayormente y Penny miran fijamente el cerebro de una persona para que lograra explotar. *'Star Trek' ** Cuando Penny le pregunta a Sheldon cómo se siente y él le responde: "No entiendo la pregunta," es un juego de interacción de Spock con el equipo de examen de Vulcano y de su madre en 1986, de Leonard Nimoy. En la película Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *'Superman' ** Leonard es dueño de una maqueta embotellada de la ciudad de Kandor (la capital del planeta Kripton que fue miniaturizada por Brainiac antes de que Kripton explotase y luego de ser rescatados por Superman). *'Battlestar galáctica' ** Leonard tambien es dueño de un traje oficial de vuelo de Battlestar Galactica que cuida bastante y no lo considera como un disfraz sino como un traje de vuelo como tal. *'2001: A Space Odyssey' (1968) ** Es parodiada en la escena en que los chicos se golpeán el pecho al ritmo del Soundtrack "Also Sprach Zarathustra", igual cuando los monos encuentran el monolito. *'X-men' **En Internet hay un grupo llamado los X-Teens (Los jóvenes X). *'La teoría heliocéntrica' **El "malentendido" de el Papa y Galileo al que Sheldon se referia era la que implicaba la defensa de La teoría de Copérnico de que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol, en oposición directa a la enseñanza oficial de la Iglesia católica de que la tierra era el centro del universo. Cambios y Errores del Doblaje Mexicano *Al principio Howard menciona a un grupo de internautas llamados "X-Teens" haciendo referencia a X-Men. Pero la referencia fue arruinada traduciendo el nombre a Los jóvenes X. *Cuando Penny entra al armario de Leonard encuentra su traje de Batalla galáctica quien Leonard se refiere como su traje para volar, después Penny le pregunta que por que no lo usa en noche de brujas y este responde que es por que no es un disfraz sino un traje para pelear. *El vídeo de YouTube de Howard no fue doblado, sino que se uso el mismo doblaje utilizado anteriormente en la pelea de Leonard y Sheldon por lo que no se cometió el error en la versión en ingles. * Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada Categoría:Episodios ocurridos en Pasadena